Bring Me to Life
by TeruSkylar
Summary: It was a snowy day. Several pairs of eyes watched as a very pale young girl ran down the street, tears coming down her face, as she looked back towards the high school, where she was running from. Maybe it's another Cinderella story... Or maybe it isn't.
1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy day. Several pairs of eyes watched as a very pale young girl ran down the street, tears coming down her face, as she looked back towards the high school, where she was running from.

The girl had long red curled up hair that fell past her butt. She was wearing a blue watery masquerade ball gown with a satin blue underskirt. /Look it up on google by Liana's Paper Dolls./

Heels hitting the concret, dress train lifted, a girl of the age sixteen running home crying. Sounds like a Cinderella story, huh? Maybe it is... Maybe it isn't.

I DO NOT OWN OURAN! I ONLY OWN OC CHARACTER HANA, MOMO, KIMIKO, AND SEIMEI!

* * *

"SEIMEI! MY FOOD, NOW!"

"Coming, Momo..."

She lifted a tray and put it on her head and held one in each hand. She swiftly made it up the staircase and opened up the first door.

"Here's your food, Momo."

"About time... And take the laundry with you."

"Yes, Momo."

She then took a bag into the hand that was freed and walked out of the bedroom and and shut the door and went to the next one. She opened the door and sat the tray down in the other hand.

"Here's your food, Kimiko."

"Hmph. Take the laundry out."

"Yes, Kimiko."

With the free hand she then picked up the bag of laundry and shut the door with her foot on the way out. She then went to the next room and left the bags of laundry on the floor and opened the door and went in and placed the tray down on the bedside table.

"Here's your food, Hana..."

"Good... Seimei... I want you to clean the floor, do the rugs, clean the windows, the kitchen, the living room, and then you can go to school."

"Yes, Hana."

"And do take the laundry with you..."

"Yes, Hana.."

Seimei then took the laundry bag and left. She placed one on her head and the other two, one in each hand and went and did the laundy. She quickly fixed up the kitchen and living room, and began to sweep the floors all around while, doing the mirrors when she got to them. She then would go back and do the rugs and then cleaned herself up and got ready for school.

She wore a black skirt, a white sleeveless shirt, a blue jacket with the school's symbol on the front, and a tie. She wore the jacket open so you would be able to see the tie. She wore thigh high black stockings and black dress shoes. She then went and began her journey on the way to school.

She sighed and pulled her jacket closer together as the wind blew hard and very cold. She then looked both ways and crossed the street and walked up the small flight of stairs and into the Ouran High Academy grounds.

She, once again, ignored all the people staring at her and her unnatural curly hair and her deep ocean blue eyes. She quickly went up the second level and and went to class. 2A, was her class, and it was thanks to her dad, who died, after marrying Hana. She sat down in her seat and began quickly on her work.

"Young princess! You must come to the host club today!" A certain blonde said to her. She looked to him and quickly shook her head no.

"I'm sorry... But... I can't... I have to go straight home today... I'm sorry..." Seimei whispered, and dipped her head low hiding her face during class.

The bell rang for lunch and she stayed behind while everyone else went to the cafeteria and she looked out the windows. She sighed and watched the wind blow the blossom trees. She turned her head when she heard people come running in. Twins, who were fire red heads, and had green eyes.

"Have you seen a tall blonde with purple eyes, and a tall dark haired guy with glasses?" They asked together. She blinked, "To the cafeteria, I guess..." They looked at each other then back at her. Her eyes widened when they slinked up to her. "We've never seen... You around the... Host club... Why?"

Seimei shrunk down into her chair, stuttering, "I.. I have to be home... After school... To.. Do chores... "

"SEIMEI!"

Seimei flinched and hid under her desk, glad there was wood right where her legs would been shown. She gave a pleading look to the twins to help her out.

Momo and Kimiko flew into the room and looked around and saw the twins. They smiled, acting all innocent. "Have you seen a curly redheaded girl with blue eyes, around here?"

"No we haven't. Why, is she your sister?" The twins asked.

"Step sister.. We were going to have lunch together," Momo said with a giggle.

"She must have went to the lunch room already?" Kimiko asked. The twins nodded and watched the girls leave. Once the door was shut, Seimei got up from the floor and stood up and bowed to the twins. "Thank you for helping me..."

They nodded, then left. It wouldn't be the last time that they saw her. Seeing as it was winter, it would soon be snowing. Seimei knew of the host club and their winter ball. She secretly loved a certain host but kept quiet about it, because she were to let on about her feelings, she would've been killed.

* * *

It was a month later and the host club had just announced the winter's ball. It was to be a masquerade. Seimei was ready for the occasion. She had been little by little sewing a dress together and making a mask for the ball. She had been invited by the host she fell in love with. Takashi Morinozuka.

He was so silent and strong. So protective of those he loved. She wish she could have done more to protect her father from the evil woman he had married after her mother had died. Seimei would watch him, from the shadows or from behind pillars, take care of his cousin Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The way his eyes penetrates one's soul and would know from one look if she or he needed help. But for some reason... He would never look her way. Or if he did, she quickly hid.

She had waited for the evil twins of her step sisters to leave and then got ready for the ball. Hana was out of town on business, possibly trying to get married to another rich man. Her hair was placed into a messy but formal bun. She has put on her dress and then put on black Korean style ankle wrap wedges.

Her mask was white with a blue swirls going from the forehead down the nose and small crystals at the end of each swirl. She grabbed her mask and put it on and then walked the ten minute walk to Ouran. She was going to be the last one there, but at the moment she didn't care.

Once she had gotten there, she walked to the ball room and noticed that there were men there to open the door. They looked at her and opened the door. She walked through after saying thank you. She found her self standing on top of a stair case. The whole host club minus Takashi and Kyouya had their jaws wide open.

Music was lightly playing as she walked to the first step. She looked around and Takashi looked to his cousin.

"Go to her!~ She needs an escort down!" Mitskuni said, encouraging his cousin to his possible crush. Unknown to Seimei, Takashi had developed a crush on her. Takashi walked and went up the stairs. Once there he bowed and held out his arm. Seimei blushed behind her mask and took it. They then began to walk down the stairs.

Tamaki struck up the orchestra behind him and let the girls and Seimei have the night of their lives.

Instead of letting her go, "May I have this dance?" Takashi asked her. Seimei looked up to him and nodded. They began to dance then. Girls cleared the way for the couple. Takashi looked into her eyes and knew who she was and wanted to know why she looked so scared but yet so beautiful. She was hiding so many things.

They continued to dance through the night. It struck eleven o clock. Seimei tensed.

"I.. I have to go!" She whispered and turned out of Takashi's grasp and began to hurry towards the only exit. She saw her step sister Kimiko and Momo make their way towards them. Takashi grabbed Seimei's wrist.

"Don't go.." Was all he said. She smiled a sad smile. She turned and looked at him. She stood on her toes and kissed him, before then running out and away. She took her mask off once she reached outside and hid the mask in her school locker, on the way out. She ran past old couples and tears began to roll down her face.

Because of her running, her bun fell and her hair fell to her past her behind. She looked behind her and made sure no one followed her. But there Takashi was, standing by the front gate of the school, watching her run off.

The host club followed the quiet host to the gate.

"Looks like we have a Cinderella on our hands... I wonder who she was," Tamaki said. Kyouya nodded, frustrated on how this one simple girl, could get away. Haruhi looked to Tamaki and quickly kissed his cheek. Tamaki then looked to Haruhi and smiled and kissed her. She kissed back. The twins chuckled and helped the lovebirds back into the ball.

Mitskuni stayed with his cousin. If Takashi was like this, he knew he found her. The one he needed in life. Mitskuni smiled to himself and began to think. Seimei, once home, undressed and hid all evidence of her going to the ball and changed into a black tank top and pink fluffy pyjama bottoms that has skulls with santa hats and snowflakes on them. She quickly hopped into bed and fell asleep dreaming of the bravest thing she did that night.

She kissed Takashi Morinozuka and felt proud and brave.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow,the evil twins found out about Seimei going to the ball and told their mother. Hana returned home, beat the snot out of her arms and back and left with her daughters for a vacation. Seimei would just smile through the pain.

She smiled because while the evil trio were gone, she made a second family with the host club. Tamaki is her father, Kyouya some how is her mother, Haruhi is her sister, the twins are her brothers, Mitsukuni is her cousin, and Takashi... Still her crush. She even told them of her real name.

* * *

It was December 21st, the last day of school. She finally visited her father's grave site. She hummed 'Wishing You Somehow Here Again' from Phantom of the Opera. She chuckled to herself. Her real name is Evlyn Christine Destler.

Her father changed their last name for her, when she was two. She loved Phantom of the Opera, especially Erik Destler, a.k.a. the phantom. And to this day, she still does. But for now her last name is Kajin Destler. Hana adopted Evlyn and changed her name and last name.

/Gonna stick with Evlyn from now on!~/

The host club followed behind her as Haruhi came to visit her mother's grave as well.

"Oh papa... I miss you so much... I know you want me to say goodbye... But how do I say it?... Teach me how to say goodbye! =sighs= Papa... I've been taking singing lessons like you wanted me too, and I have to hide from her though... Oh papa it's starting to get cold... I'll go home and watch Phantom of the Opera... Like we did after we visited mama's grave... I love you papa..." She said to a grave and they watched her place something down on the grave, and then, watched her leave.

The host club then saw a red rose with a black ribbon tied on it's stem on the grave.

A light bulb blinked on in Tamaki's head for a cosplay idea. Kyouya saw this and sighed. Takashi wondered who 'her' was. Haruhi had tears slowly traveling down her face. Too lose two parents and live with a step parent is hard. She was glad she had her father, but upset knowing she still had a living parent while Evlyn did not.

Evlyn went straight home afterward and went to her room. She put on Phantom of the Opera and laid in bed while watching the movie/musical. During the movical, she fell asleep, dreaming of Takashi as Erik, while she was Christine, and she decided to stay with Erik instead of Raoul.

* * *

Christmas break went by fast, and school started up again. The trio were back and their new tactic of harming Evlyn in anyway was to beat her arms and back. Evlyn still went on with her life, though the host club knew she was hiding something.

* * *

It was the second week of school from winter break. Tamaki's idea was about to be done. They were going to bring Evlyn to life, it was like letting her live before Hana had ever came into her life.

"SEIMEI!~" Evlyn heard. The twins came to check on her and turned around at the noise. Evlyn squeaked and hid under the desk. Evlyn heard the twins begin to act like they were searching through something when the classroom door was then opened.

"Oh! Hikaru and Kaoru! Have you seen our step sister? She wanted us to remind her to take her medicine!" She heard her evil step sisters say together in unison. She they say it like that, it meant they were going to drag her either to the nearest sound proof room or back home and beat the crap out of her. Evlyn then wondered what she did wrong.

"Nope! Can't say we have," Kaoru said, not liking the looks on their faces.

"Sorry, maybe she went to the lunch room or library?" Hikaru suggested. A thought came to his mind. 'Are they hurting her at home?... Are they trying to hurt her here?' He looked to Kaoru who watched the sisters leave. Kaoru then looked over to Hikaru. They nodded to each other.

Evlyn came out with a sigh, "Thanks guys. Second time you had to save me like that."

"It's fine. They look like they were about to hurt you or something..." Hikaru said, looking for any evidence of his previous thoughts.

Evlyn flinched and her hand went to her other arm and began to rub it. Suspicion confirmed. The twins fought Evlyn into taking off her jacket. Once finding a way to do so, the twins took off her jacket, to find her in a sleeveless shirt, with nothing but bruises on her right arm and bandages on the other, hiding something more.

"So they have hurt you..." Evlyn grabbed her jacket and placed it back on.

"They didn't.. It.. Was my fault... I.. I didn't do... Chores on... Time... Don't tell anyone!" She begged the twins before falling to her knees, trying to breathe. She froze and held her breath when the door open.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What you doing here? And why is Miss Destler on the floor?" Tamaki's voice asked. Footsteps sounded and a static noise came through the room to Evlyn's ears. Hikaru told Tamaki of what he saw on the poor girl. Evlyn tried to stand up and proceeded to fall back down to have the world go black.

Kaoru caught her before she hit the floor and picked her up bridal style. "She's too light..." He murmured and looked to his brother. "She needs help, Hikaru..." 'Maybe we can have mom adopt her..'

"Yes, I need to see the guardian of Kajin Destler, Evlyn at the Academy right away. Thank you," Kyouya's voice said. The twins found Kyouya in the hallway on the phone with the chairman and his bodyguards, as Tamaki opened the door. "We need to go see the Chairman now."

"When this is all over, we will protect her and the host club will make her happy. The plan will go on this Friday," Tamaki said in declaration.

Everyone nodded and then quickly and swiftly left the classroom and went to Tamaki's father. Kaoru kept a hold on Evlyn as she started stirring. She was either dreaming or having a nightmare. After a ten minute walk, Evlyn opened her eyes to see Tamaki and Kyouya before saying "My back hurts..." and then passed out once more. Tamaki knocked on the Chairman's door and then opened it. They walked in.

"Tamaki? What's wrong?" A man with light blond, graying hair said behind a huge desk. Kaoru placed Evlyn on a couch.

"Destler, Evlyn has been abused. We have to help her," Hikaru said.

"Is there any proof of this?" The Chairman asked.

Kaoru took off Evlyn's jacket to show a purple and green bruise on her right arm. He saw bandages on the left arm once more and quickly but gently undid the bandages to see scars and a fresh new wound that looks to be rope burns and a fresh new whip burn. Then thought for a minute and took her jacket and covered her front up and lifted up the back of her shirt to see whip markings and quickly turned his head to the Chairman.

Hikaru came over and covered his mouth. Kyouya and Tamaki walked over and both slightly flinched at the sight. Kyouya took pictures of what was seen and began an medical file for unconscious girl.

A knock sounded, "Mr. Suoh, there is a woman here with the last name of Kajin..."

"Let her in..." Chairman Suoh said with a stern voice as he got up and quickly covered Seimei with a blanket. Kyouya and Tamaki sat on the floor in front of the couch and tried to make a small talk on the host club finances and the twins sat on another couch, crouched over a notebook and started to pretend at drawing, or writing something. Kaoru told Hikaru his thought from before.

They quickly got on their cellphones and quietly asked their mother of adopting a girl. She agreed and gave the twins her love and said goodbye. The twins then went back to the notebook.

"Hello, Mr. Suoh, I am.." The black haired woman began. Her black eyes glowing with the feeling of down right evil and no good.

"I know who are you Ms. Kajin. But I do have some questions for you. Is there a Destler, Evlyn in your family?" The chairman asked.

"Yes... My step daughter."

"It has come to our attention of bruises and other noticeable markings on her, that should not be there."

Kyouya then looked up with Tamaki. They both stood up and looked to the evil woman. She began to sweat and become scared.

"M..Marks?" She asked, trying to be innocent.

"Uncover her boys."

Kaoru quickly got up and gently uncovers Evlyn. She turns her head until it touch Kaoru's leg and then relaxes. Ms. Kajin grew mad. "How dare you interfere with our lives."

"No, madam... How dare you for hurting such girl. She is a human being just like you," Hikaru said, standing up and walking over to Evlyn, and saw Kyouya on a cell phone, and smiled.

"She will be taken from your custody and placed into a better home," Kaoru said.

Ms. Kajin looked at all the men in the room and turned around to see the police there and was quickly placed under arrest and escorted off of the school also came in and took Evlyn to the nearest Ootori hospital.

Kaoru and Hikaru grinned then said together, "Kajin Destler, Evlyn is then. Hitachiin Destler, Evlyn is now."


	3. Chapter 3

The host club grabbed Haurhi from a library, then went to the dojo of the school, grabbed Takashi and Mitsukuni and raced to the hospital. Kyouya filled the trio in on the way there. Takashi had so many thoughts running through his head, but the main was, 'Dear God, I love her, please let her heal and be healthy and happy.'

When they reached the hospital, they asked where Evlyn was and sent straight to her room. Her door was open, so they all went in. The found her laying on her right side. Her whole torso and back wrapped up in bandages, left arm redone again in bandages. Evlyn was wide awake and bored. She heard some footsteps walk into her room so she tried sitting up. Hands gently helped her. She looked to helped her. It was Takashi.

"Thank you..." She said, looking into his eyes. He nodded, "You're welcome," he whispered. She then noticed the whole host club was there. "Thank you for helping me," She said to the first and second years. Mitsukuni climbed on the the bed and sat on her right side. "Evlyn... If you liked... You could stay at my place for the rest of the week," Haruhi said.

"I would like that.. Thank you, Haruhi," Evlyn said and smiled.

Kyouya took her medical forms and began to read them to himself. He nodded, "You can be let out tonight. The doctors want to make sure that the ointment is working into keeping any pain numb over the rest of the day."

"At the moment, I don't feel anything but normal bruising," Evlyn said. She noticed Tamaki leaving and coming back within a minute. Her eyes widen at what he brought. He came in with her purse and her favorite stuffed bear. It was full white with black eyes, a black nose, and was made like it would fit on your shoulder like a baby when being burped.

"I had one of my maids go and fetch you some clothes, your purse, and anything you think you would want," Tamaki said with a smile. He handed the items to her. Evlyn smiled and put the bear in her lap and opened her purse to find clothes, her ipod, ipod charger, hair brush, ponytail holders, deo, pieces of candy, a couple of books to read, pens and a pencil. She had a big purse with Lady and the Tramp on the front. "Thank you."

She took out her ipod and saw it was fully charged. She went to her music play list. "You know... All I have on my ipod is music... All by Versailles /The Japanese Band/, Trans Siberian Orchestra, all of the Phantom of the Opera songs, and the sequel of PotO, Love Never Dies... =Smiles with a giggle= I wonder what my dad would think... I missed my singing and piano lesson..." Evlyn rambled, trying to make the air in the room less tense. She looked all through her music and randomly picked one. Serenade by Versailles began to play. Evlyn began to do air piano.

A envelope stopped her half way through the song. She looked up to see the twins smiling. She took the envelope and opened it. She pulled put two pieces of paper. One was to say that she was adopted by the Hittachiin family, and another saying to come to the host club room Friday after school. She went back to the adoption letter.

She looked to the host club and opened up her arms. They all went and did a group hug. She looked to the twins. "But.. Can I still stay with Haruhi for the rest of the week?..."

"We don't mind. We need to set up your own room and now it can be a surprise!~" They said. The whole club laughed. "As long as there are roses I'm fine."

Evlyn played music, the twins were on their phones, Tamaki talking to Haruhi, Kyouya was on his laptop, Mitsukuni ate cake while sharing with Evlyn, Takashi sat next to Evlyn holding her hand. Evlyn looked at the hand that was being held and smiled and looked to Takashi, who looked to her. She kissed his cheek, and watched his face go red as the the rest of the club minus Mitsukuni and Kyouya had their jaws drop.

Evlyn giggled.

She got released that night and went home with Haruhi. She spent the whole week with Haruhi. Ranka, Haruhi's dad, was happy that Evlyn was Haruhi's friend besides the host club.

Friday had came and Evlyn was standing in front of the host club doors. She took a deep breath in and opened the doors. She giggled as the overture of Phantom of the Opera played and laughed more as she saw the host club dressed as characters. Takashi was Raoul, Tamaki was Lefevre, the twins were Andre and Firmin, Haurhi was Meg, Kyouya was phantom, and Mitsukuni was Reyer.

"Oh my goodness!... I love it!" Evlyn said as she walked forward.

"All we need is a Christine," Kyouya said. Evlyn blinked, then pointed to herself. The twins nodded and grinned, grabbed her and took her to a dressing room. They did her hair and make up. They then pushed Haruhi in to help her into her dress. It was the exact version of Christine's msquerade dress only tighter, to fit her to the skin. The skirt of the dress was a little longer than the orginal. On her feet were normal silver strapped heels.

She looked to Haruhi. Haruhi said, "Christine... Christine.." Haruhi took Evlyn's hands and pulled her to the rest of the host club who finished, "Christine." Evlyn blushed and looked down at the dress. She did a quick spin and raised her arms. "So now what?"

"Why, we watch the movie and have our own masquerade!" Tamaki said with excitement. 'Own masquerade? But... It'll take more than us for a masquerade...' Evlyn thought. They went and the twins helped Evlyn sit down next to Takashi. A screen came down from the ceiling and the movie began to play. Tamaki had them dance during the masquerade scene. Evlyn danced and giggled.

She cried at the end like always, and the twins refixed her make up and Takashi escorted Evlyn to a ballroom, the rest of the host club went ahead so that they can be alone for a bit. It was a quiet walk to the doors of the masquerade. /Special surprise/ Takashi got on one knee, Evlyn bit a gasp and covered her mouth.

"Evlyn, would you do me the honor of being my wife? We will get to know each other first, of course and go on dates," Takashi asked. Evlyn was wide eyed when he took out a small silver band ring with three small saphhires in the middle. Plain and simple, but gorgeous.

Evlyn nodded, "Yes. I will!" She whispered and then Takashi stood and placed the ring on her ring finger. Takashi placed a rose in her hair, behind her ear, and kissed her. Evlyn blushed and stood on her tip toes and kissed him back. They pulled back and held hands while the door opened.

"Now entering Takashi as Raoul and Evlyn as Christine!" Evlyn heard Hunny say. Takashi helped her through the door and down the stair cases to the main platform, which left the main stair case between them and the dance floor. The rest of the host club stood in the middle of the dance floor. "We will now begin the first dance of the night!"

Takashi took Evlyn down to the dance floor and they began to dance. Evlyn giggled to herself as the music that started was 'Masquerade' from Phantom of the Opera. The host club was lip singing to it. Evlyn joined in, only she really sang.

When it came to Raoul and Christine's part, he tried to kiss her like in the movie. When they were done, they kissed and joined in the dancing on the staircase with everyone who knew how to dance. Evlyn loved it.

* * *

The masquerade ended at midnight and everyone took off their mask, including Kyouya, who sadly didn't have the makeup of Phantom on. The host club rounded on Takashi and Evlyn, well... Minus Kyouya, who stood about a foot away, knowing what had happened behind the doors before the two had entered.

The twins began to chuckle evilly. They were planning on doing Evlyn's wedding dress.

"No. I want to do my own wedding dress. It won't be traditional or Japanese... It would bring my family into the wedding, seeing as I have no blood relatives. But for right now, we're just dating," Evlyn said quietly. The twins nodded. Everyone congratulated the two and hoped for the best. Everyone stayed in their costumes and al left to the limos.

Takashi took Evlyn to the twin's mansion. Not only was she moving there, she was meeting her new adoptive mother. Takashi took a hold of her hand and walked her to the front door. They waited there for the host club to show up. The twins opened the doors and let everyone in.

Evlyn's eyes widened and looked around. White walls, paintings and pictures covered a wall, glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and a kitten was running towards them. The kitten was a Maine Coon with bright blue eyes and had a small red bow on it's collar that was pink.

Evlyn picked it up as it pawed her dress.

"It's a girl. A present to you. Just as the dress is yours to keep. Everyone can keep their costumes," Kaoru said.

"She's gorgeous. Her name shall be... Sky, for her eyes," Evlyn said as she sat the kitten on the floor. "Thank you for everything today and tonight. I enjoyed it completely." Footsteps came from the right of them and Evlyn slightly held her breath. "Hikaru? Kaoru? Is that you two?"

"Yes, mother, it's us. We also brought the club and our new sister."

Evlyn put her hands behind her back and one hand held one of Takashi's and the other, she had her fingers crossed. She hoped her new adoptive mother liked her.


End file.
